Jarsyn Vil
Jarsyn "Syn" Vil is a former Imperial Knight Shadow Guard, a personal guardian of the Galactic Emperor himself. In 14 NE, he left the ranks of the Imperial Knights to join Darth Taral's new Korribanosian Sith Order. Because of his years of experience and training, he was granted the rank of Dark Knight upon entering the academy, bypassing the ranks of Acolyte and Apprentice. He is the first person ever to hold the rank of Dark Knight. Biography Jarsyn Vil was born in the city of Nagas on Korribanos during the first years of the planet's foray into the galactic scene. As part of the first generation to grow up experiencing Korribanos's expansion period, Jarsyn was never exposed to the isolationist attitude of previous generations. In his early teens, he was a strong proponent of Korribanos's role in the Confederacy of Independent Systems and later, The Galactic Empire. He saw great prestige and honor in Korribanos being the Imperial capital and it gave him a strong sense of pride to hail from Korribanos. When he was old enough, he joined the Imperial Armed Forces as a marine, where he served with distinction until the Order of Imperial Knights was established, which he promptly applied for and was accepted into, having shown the common Korribanosian trait of Force-sensitivity. He trained for a number of years, eventually becoming a very powerful and high-ranking Knight. After The Organization made its presence known and the threat of The Darkness was realized, he was selected, along with eleven of his fellow Knights, to form a special squad trained to combat foes utilizing the Darkness. When Lord Karnage struck Korribanos in 9 NE, Syn and his squad were thrust into action, working in conjunction with the mysterious Imperial aide Iyla and Jedi Grand Master Ky'rinn Con'rathan. Five of his comrades were killed when Master Con'rathan cut down Force-projections which had been tied directly to the Knights' life forces. Realizing what was happening to the Knights, Syn shielded himself from the connection until they could organize their main offensive against Lord Karnage. Through a powerful mind-link, the remaining seven Knights, along with Iyla and Con'rathan, were able to disconnect Karnage from the Darkness, but only for a moment. Without it, he was still a powerful Force-user, and he used his power to dominate the mind of Imperial Knight Graydon Wyr, severing him from the link and instructing him to attack another Knight, Lorne Trevayne. Knight Trevayne managed to kill Wyr, but not before suffering mortal injuries himself. He died within moments and, with the loss of his mind to the link, Karnage was able to break through their binding and access the Darkness once again, though realizing his enemy had a new weapon, he fled to parts unknown. As a direct result of that attack, the surviving five Imperial Knights of that squad were given even more exclusive training and assigned the newly created rank of Shadow Guard, the most elite of all Imperial Knights whose sole purpose was defending the Galactic Emperor. In honor of being selected for the prestigious new program, he got a set of red facial tattoos, an ancient Sith tradition dating back millennia that was still present on some parts of Korribanos in current times. In 14 NE, former Emperor Darth Taral announced the formation of a Korribanosian Sith Order. As proud as he was to serve the Empire and the Emperor himself as an esteemed Shadow Guard, Syn felt it his patriotic duty to resign his post and return home to help revive his homeworld's lost culture as a student at the new Sith academy. He spoke personally with Grand Master Taral, who allowed him to enter the academy as a Dark Knight, bypassing the ranks of Acolyte and Apprentice in consideration of his considerate training as both an Imperial Knight and Shadow Guard. Upon entering the academy, he was assigned to Darth Novus who would oversee his Sith training until such time as he earned the rank of Dark Lord. Skills and Abilities Jarsyn is a tall, physically powerful man who prides himself on maintaining a strong physique in conjunction with his Force abilities. He is extremely proficient with both the staff saber as well as the standard lightsaber, having devoted much of his training to lightsaber combat. Being former military, Syn was trained in all manner of weapons and can handle just about anything. He is also a fair pilot, though his other obligations leave him very little time to hone his flying skills. As a Shadow Guard, the Force was emphasized above all else in his training. He was expected to master every core power as well as a number of other special offensive and defensive abilities that are kept classified. Syn is a master of telekinesis, Force Immunity, and Force Absorb, which allows him to deflect or dissipate energy attacks, be they electrical, thermal, or blaster, without the aid of a lightsaber. He is also quickly learning the Force Lightning power. Appearance and Equipment Syn's fair skin and bright red facial tattoos often give him a frightening appearance when out of uniform, though arguably the battle armor of a Shadow Guard inspires considerably more fear from potential enemies. Although he resigned from the Guard, he still sports battle armor that greatly resembles that of his previous uniform, though with some obvious modifications. It is unknown where he acquired his armor or if he constructed/modified it himself. All Shadow Guard were presented with new lightsabers upon entry into the program. These lightsabers differed from those of other Imperial Knights in a number of ways. First, they were constructed from a dark gray or black metal and appeared more ceremonial or artistic in design that the more plain Knight models. In addition, the lightsabers of the Shadow Guard produced red blades. The Guard also carried staff sabers, two-meter-long pikes topped with a lightsaber emitter which likewise produced a red blade. Syn was allowed to retain his Guard lightsaber even after resigning his post. Category:Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Sith character Category:Order of Imperial Knights Category:Shadow Guard Category:Characters by Josh Walker